The rebirth
by justadude
Summary: Ranma tappes into the void of power thousands of years old and is gifted with power, knowledge and freedom. Tragedy awaits a certain panda. Boo woo not. Not a R/A a R/U or R/S.Please review also Ranma's true powers are going to awake and side. Evil
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ranma isn't mine. There I said it. Now read!  
  
Ch 1 The rebirth  
  
{'Vampire tongue'} \English/ [German] ! Chinese! :Mind stun speech:  
  
"Ranma there it is. Sometimes your not in a kind of situation in order to get some food so you have to interact with nature sometimes you'll have to eat animals or plants in order to survive, there is our prey," pointing to a small rabbit. Like fox in the plains hiding among the tall grass waiting to pounce.  
"I'll grab it you go get the fire ready," Genma ordered.  
"All right pops," Ranma replied like a solider and walked two or three feet back to the camp site. He was startled to find someone already siting there with a huge roaring fire an odd shade of blue then returning to it's nature color of red. The man had blood red eyes and long white hair with to bangs that went up a little then straight down he wore a cloak and had blue sparkle pants with bright shiny stars all over them. He appeared very old and had a mustache. He was unpacking a backpack with some odd things like a roast pork, pork grinds, Stone Rum, Sake, Red Wine, Brandy, Twinkies, junk foods off westerner's and last but not least a 20 piece box of Kentucky Fried CCC- HM Chicken.  
"Why hello there gentlemen how nice to see you. I saw this stone ring and thought it was a used camp site but if your using it I'd be willing to leave and find-" but Genma being greedy and foolishness will finally pay the price for his lack of good sense, greed and vanity but most of all his gluttony.  
Quickly rushing to his side clasping a hand around his ribs "No my fine chap stay for a while. Hey but now that I think about,"- Ranma seeing his dad fool some poor sap- "it's been many an hour since we have feed our bellies and you have more than enough to share will you be hospitable and share please?" asking like it was lending him a dollar.  
"Why sure I'm actually not that hungry," "I guess I overpacked it a little help yourselves to my food," he replied. He began to study those in question. Although he had no preference to what happened to his food but began to notice that his guests were eating worse than pigs grabbing and taking at high speeds cramming food in their mouths as though they hadn't ate for days.  
"How long has it been since you last ate?" faking a voice of motherlike concern.  
"About 2 weeks you'd say Ranma?" Genma questioned his son.  
"Probably dad though after your brain-dead scheme I'm not surprised," returning with dismounting respect. "It was your idea to steal that fish mongers goods. I'm surprised were alive," as he finished the short version of events.  
"So what's your name friend?" Genma asked their savor.  
:You do not need to know my name,: he returned in a soothing voice that seem like an echo so strong and chilling it made him dizzy and lightheaded this voice made him feel compelled to follow his orders like a fan running into their movie idol so stupefied almost turned into a brain dead (or more brain if possible in Genma's case) almost on the borderline between comatose and full blown retarded (especially in Genma's cases). Although Genma, AKA 'not-the-brightest-caron-in-the-box' was turned into an IQ making less intelligent than a soap dish. (Sorry that's an insult too the soap dish!)  
"I don't need to know your name," he repeated in a dull voice with a glazed look on his face but Ranma was not as easily tricked.  
  
------------------------------- Note to reader: The mind stun voice is very similar to the Jedi Mind trick it dose have it's difference. For one the 'person' using it taps into their victims subconscious and conscious self. If skilled enough he can read thoughts and feelings. It also has the ability (to the most skilled) to plant idea's, feelings, thoughts, suggestions and enough memoires to those of greatest power and skill at this technique -------------------------------  
  
I he began to stretch out his senses trying to determine when his friends would arrive. He turned back to the now mush brained Genma and his boy inspecting them seeing how well a meal they would make. first course of action he leaped forward with all his speed grabbed Genma from behind and sunk his teeth as far down as they could go and began draining him of every last drop.  
"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed to the terrified boy. He could not move the fear building in him to great. He could not breath could not move could not do anything! His father began to relax. The process of being ate by a vampire starts as insane pain swift and horrible then massive amounts of pleasure to make the victim but up less of a fight. Genma began the next stage of the process which was blacking out as he started shacking violently in their once friend. And then the man who he had spent his entire life with learning from, traveling with, and who always took care of him even if it wasn't the best of care was no more. Ranma who at this point could do nothing else did the one thing his dad never told him to do and it was to cry. He wept for the loss of his father.  
"Ranma...." the weakened form of Genma implored. "Runnnnn........" and then the last ounce of light in Genma's eyes were gone.  
Ranma leapt up from his chair and turned to run but their so-called 'friend' in that same echoey speech: Sit down now: and Ranma could no longer fight it as he found himself sitting down.  
Even as he sat down he still wept. :Stop crying : and immediately he stopped but tears still swelled in his eyes.  
"Your a monster," Ranma gasped.  
"I get that one a lot," he replied in an oddly warm voice. "Ranma... your name is Ranma correct?" as the kid in front of him nodded in response. "I did what I did in the same way you and your father were going to do to that rabbit. You see Ranma in nature all things have a more powerful adversary. See that plant and that rabbit and the fox. All a chain of life. The plant will be ate by the rabbit and the rabbit will be ate by the fox. If those things didn't happen then all of the creatures would die. When the weak die the strongest survive. I was just the fox that had to eat your dad who was the rabbit. Understand?" with a questioning look. Ranma took in these words (although didn't like his dad being compared to the rabbit) and thought long and hard and agreed to what he said and he felt a little bit better.  
"Now obviously you have concluded that I am a vampire," he said with a little bow. Ranma nodded.  
"Ranma this is a great honor for you," he told with pride to a confused boy. "I am the first born."  
"Uh what's that?" he asked now completely lost.  
"Oh my I'm so sorry I'm moving a little to fast for as mortal," he stated. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. There is an opposite plain of existents called the darkness sea. It has tried to attack this side of the universe since it found out about this side of reality. The original vampire's came from this twisted form of life. There were 7 original vampires. Now all of the things you've seen in movies and TV everything about those vampires are false. The originals were pure breed vampire are almost impossible for me to describe but if you were to see... I was a young boy 4000 years ago of the nomads that settled down into this country know as Japan. My parents were exactly like animals. We killed animals to survive. When the vampires cam and found me they saw me the same way I see you. The grabbed me and took flight. Literally. They choose me to become the first vampire of the mortals but with it came some differences from other normal vampires. Each of the council had a special attribute but I was spawned by all the vampires and had been gifted with all seven attributes. Magic, Ki, Shadow walk, Day walk, Morph, teleport, and the elements such as water earth fire wind ground and such. I like them could become and take the form of a 100% vampire a pure breed. Only one has every seen that form and he died in the most horrible way possible. When I was created I was supposed to continue and make more vampires to continue on but I felt to honorable to give someone a punishment worse than death. My very existence is filled with death and killing an unstoppable blood lust that made me kill my own parents in that lust. I continue until I realized this is what I had become and learned to deal with it. I traveled the world thousands of times absorbing the blood of countless people and animals I learned much about life, knowledge, but most importantly myself. I learned many things. When I fed on my victims I draw more from them than blood. A piece of their soul their very essence is mine. Memoires, thoughts, ideas, everything. Your fathers entire knowledge is mine too. Man he was foolish. I went to far away lands and seen your entire earth and humanities history. Millions on libraries could be filled with the information I hold within me. Every vampire that exists wishes with all their might that I had sired them and passed on my information. My skill, knowledge, and power are measurable only by the council and the one I sire. I am what most vampires call a God of strength. I have searched my life my heir and a friend. Ranma if your won't run away I will release you of the bind," he continue in now a comfortable voice.  
"I promise," Ranma returned and was released.  
Closing his eyes he sat in lotus position for 2 minutes and upon opening his eyes the words that came out of his mouth where so terrifying that all creatures in the forest cowered in fear,"JEUSE CHRIST YOUR FATHERS A IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SOLD YOU FOR A BOWL OF RICE, A FISH AND 2 PICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WISH I HADN'T KILLED HIM I'D KILL HIM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Ummm. s-s-sir what are you talking about?" the scared child stammered. Ranma was so terrified he had pied his pants.  
Relaxing somehow trying to keep composed he quietly said "As I already said I have the complete life memory of your fathers life and his last ideas. When you were only one year old he was walking along some desert like area and ran into a martial arts master and said that he would get you to marry his daughter if he gave him a bowl of rice a fish and two pickles and then stole you back from the guy and left. I see memories of other circumstance that are excitably like it just to feed his fat stomach. Hmm," he pondered with a serious look on his face. "Do you remember Ukyo Kuonji ?"  
  
A weeping Ranma with his hand his arms again crying over a lost person so close to his heart with the first born patting him on the back saying and doing anything he could to comfort the weeping child sitting next to him.  
"I no.. I no.. but it wasn't your fault," he told to the not comforted Ranma.  
"Yes it is. How could I be so stupid. I should have noticed she's a girl and how she felt about me.... How didn't I notice she was crying when we were driving away with her Yatti? And pops told me it was a gift I knew how much she loved that thing. ITS NOT FAIR!" and he continued to cry. The Ki glass hovering in front of them still showing him sitting on the yatti as his dad ran away tugging it behind him with a ominkya in his mouth while a struggling Ukyo, who Ranma now fully noted her developing- and Ranma hit himself for thinking like that, who was trying to keep up.  
"Ranma there were countless people your useless father tricked almost the same way with you ever knowing. You were to young to notice it wasn't all you fault and maybe one day she'll forgive you," he attempted to cheer him up. He saw his opportunity. "Ranma the reason why I'm showing you these things is because I want you to be my heir. You are the perfect model of humanity, your pain for Ukyo proves that you care, and I'm noticing you a lot smarter than you father want you to. You began faking you stupidity along time ago because you didn't want your father to keep pounding on you. He seemed to think intelligence is a sign of weakness and that would make it harder to control you. Your father was a no good con-artist just like his teacher. You have no idea how horrible your life would have turned out. He was planning on teaching you the cat fist. A dreaded technique that demons created to fool humans who seek ultimate power. The demon laughed at the misery of the poor victim learning the technique by wrapping the trainee in fish sausages and throwing them into a pit of starving cats," while ignoring Ranma's cry about how his dads would never do that he walked over to the corpse of the former father of Ranma Saotome and reached in his gi for a pamphlet of something called the Neko Ken. Handing it to Ranma who read it, all of it, had lost a new level of respect for his father.  
"That's not all. Did he ever mention a place called Jusenkyo?" as the young martial artist nodded.  
"Jusenkyo. Jusenkyo. That truly is a place of hell. Spells cast on the tragic pools and who ever falls in those springs will change into whatever drowned there with cold water while hot water will change them back. I've meet many who are cursed by that evil land. There are many springs. Countless things have drowned there. Your father probably would have taken you there for training and you would have been cursed with no cure," ending this tragic tail. Ranma again was terrified that any man would ever be stupid enough to go there without at least learning Chinese.  
"If I'm not mistaken that's about 126 miles from here," he said changing the subject randomly.  
"Ranma will you become my heir. I'm giving you a choice. You can continue the life laid down in front of you by Genma or join me and become a vampire. Your life is very complex and the life Genma will force you to live will be horrible and you will be miserable. Immortality is very nice. I will respect your decision either way. If you say yes I'll turn you and you will join me on the journey of destruction and excess. Life as a vampire is sometimes cool but you being an anything goes style of martial arts may be tempted by the fact that life of a vampire is truly anything goes. Vampires are not bound to the law. We are the one night stand. We have created chaos for years and no one has ever questioned us. We aren't very well handled. 99% of the people burned or killed because people thought they were vampires were humans. Now a days vampires are just considered a story told by mothers to scare their children and to make them behave. Technolongy,having helped the movie industry, and Hollywood have helped further the vampires into the myth world and making us seem like less and less a possible reality. Humans have come up with the thinking process that has forced them to think anything than the possibility of us being real. I'm offering you knowledge, power, and freedom. Freedom from rules, your father, your problem, and freedom from limitations. You will be the rule maker. Accept my offer or don't now is your decision," pulling back crossing his arms and lifting himself to his full height awaiting his decision.  
"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to honor my father's memory. I will decline," ending sadly.  
With a sigh he turned around and holding his hand up to the sky began muttering something. Almost instantly the sky turned black the fire they were sitting next to turned a bright blue the same color he had gotten a glimpse of when the fire was made. It seemed like Armageddon.  
"What are you do-doing?" he stammered.  
"I'm preparing the memory eraser spell," saying sadly.  
"WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "Ranma your a very smart boy after all the things I've told you I can't let you get away with the information. Although I am powerful I'd have every vampire after me," he told.  
"No no stop! Please can you give me more time to think," pleaded.  
Lowing his arms and as fast as it came it was gone the sky went to its shade of blue and as he rubbed his mustache he replied, "Well I don't know."  
"Give me 1 hour please. If you come back and I still say no then you can do your spell though does it hurt to become a vampire?" he asked.  
Putting his chin on his palm thinking. "Yes, it does but it's very intense and very short then its very pleasurable. All of what I promised comes through so fast the intensely knocks you out most of the time. DO remember you can still lead a normal life and do all the stuff normal kids do. Like the education you never had. You can have a girlfriend," making a wide smirk "but you just will have to feed every few hours. I'll leave you to your decision." Walking into the trees.  
Also seeing Ukyo and thinking about what she would look like after all these year and how her curves- Thinking to himself. I should take a cold shower, that do it  
He laid down and helping himself to his last meal as a human waiting for him to come back. When the last of the food was finished he went over grabbing his sleeping bag and resting by the fire. He thought back to his life and all he had accomplished and what his new life was going to be like. Now that Ukyo had been mentioned and revealing the fact she was a girl he somehow just couldn't get her off his mind.  
  
The two hours had pasted and the stranger reappeared walking towards him from the woods and he began to think I still don't know his name. I'll ask him.  
"So have you decided?" taking the same stance as before.  
"Yes I have," he stated without any fashion.  
"Well?" he questioned.  
"There's just one thing I need to know. What's your name?" finally releasing the thing that suddenly grabbed his attention very badly.  
The response was shock as though no one had ever asked him what his name was. For actually it was the complete opposites he had been asked that question more times than anyone else.  
"Oh well.. well what you want kid. Think for just a second. I've existed for thousands of years all along different areas of the world. Countless identities I've taken from other people or made up. I was a warrior for the Japanese, Chinese, and Korean Dnastys. I was a baltiaon for most of Europe. I was an Arab assain. Everytime becoming a different person to fit my new identity. Which of the millions of names are you looking for? I have been through and become history itself. I saw the entire birth construction and fall of thousands of empires and civilizations making up countless lives in which to study every event that has ever taking place of your human culture and history. But I also have one identity that has never changed. It is my true vampire name. I have three favorite names. One is in the vampire speech which I cannot tell you. It took me 5 humans to realize. The tongue we vampires use is so powerful humans can't withstand the intensity of its complexity. It is so powerful it can crush a human's mind. My other name is the name my parents gave to me before I became a vampire which I rarely speak. That name is of ancient Japanese Wu yo Kashi. But the name I go by at the present is the name I refer to myself. Saukse Kodu Nori," he finished.  
"Do you study martial arts?" Ranma asked eagerly.  
Facefault. Saukse beginnings to roll on the ground in laughter which confuses the hell out of Ranma. "What its just a simple question," he said shrugging.  
"Kid I AM the martial arts. I've seen the creation of every style there is and I know each one. The guy who sat on a mountain for 6 months. That was MY idea which he stole. I've drunken the blood and soul of thousands of martial artists," he finished still rolling on the ground.  
"And this last question is very serious," Saukse stopped and picked himself off the ground. "Do you know whether or not there is a Kami?" and a silence swoped over the ground and all fell quite in the evening breeze.  
"No. I don't know whether there is a Kami or not. That question still plagues me as well. I find it ironic that I who have travel endless miles and lived countless lives could not find the answer to that same question to which people who have lived their own lives and ended their lives believe he existed. I have faith that there probably is a God or kami whatever you call it but it is only faith it is not a fact. It is your own choice Ranma whether to believe or not," and he walked over to Ranma put a hand on his shoulder looking him straight in the face. "What is your decision."  
Leaning in their ears right up against each other he closed his eyes and said, "I'm ready." The fangs suddenly dug in hitting a vein. He could feel the blood gushing out from the wound and as sudden as the pain had started it stopped and he felt blissful ignorant to the entire world only this moment he could feel and he noticed everything. The rock, the tree, and the leaf. His sire took out a shiny knife and placed it on his wrist and cut a sliver of flesh and placed it unto his mouth. He guessed what he had to do and began to drink from the cut.  
And just as he promised it all came flowing his him. The knowledge, the power and the information. He could no longer could take it and as he was swallowed by the darkness of unconicseness he felt the begining of the transformation to his body. He no longer rembered.  
  
So how you like! It is a new twist of eventes and for those of you who are wondering, or if you care, yes Genma is dead. Like you care. Anyway Ranma is turned and soon chaos unfolds. Next time some loose ends are delt with and if you review then maybe you could help with a delimea. Who should get Ranma Ukyo or Shampoo? Akanes out of the picture completely and I'll never match Ranma with Kodachi so it is between ukyo and Shampoo. Please help me. You can contact me at blacknight202@aol.com. 


	2. Faults

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and any vampire fandoms belongs to their owners. Such as blade and Dracula belong to respective artists. This is for the sole purpose of entertainment.  
  
Ch 2 Cold blood  
  
/Telepathic speech\  
  
{'Vampire tongue'} \English/ [German] ! Chinese! :Mind stun speech: #blood knowledge#  
  
The former son of the dispatched martial artist Genma Saotome awoke in a strange looking ball room in what his mind instantly identified as French 1600s architecture.  
and almost as if to answer his question the same voice popped into his head.  
#When you were turned into a vampire your sire's knowledge and a piece of the souls he absorbed were passed into you. I am the form of that power. I am here to help you on the journey of eternity. Any question you have to ask I will answer the best I can. If you have a question that I can't answer than Sasuke will give a better response. Fire away.#  
"What's your name?" he spoke out loud.  
#Well first of all you don't need to speak. I am apart of your mind. I can understand your thoughts. And secondly I am simply you. If you want to refer to me call me....the name you would refer to yourself.#  
  
#Yes.# Ranma's vision began to cloud and was waving like water. He suddenly had a sensation of being lurched forward into his own head and was swirling down into a drain and upon opening his eyes his saw he was inside a sphere-like shape and the walls were red with yellow and orange.  
  
#I'm right here. This is the portal of the vampire knowledge. All the information you have been given is here.What do you want to know?#  
  
The walls all around him began to change color and shape. The entire spectrum of psychedelic colors passed through and it stopped to reveal a large screen actually like the one Sasuke had used to show him the images of all the bad stuff his pop had done. He watched Genma's entire life flash about on the screen in front of him and again his respect for his dad... no Genma. He didn't deserve that much respect. Genma was no longer his father. A father dose not destroy his sons chance of a future. A father dose not use his son to get something for nothing. Genma was merely the person responsible for his existence. He noted one promise of having him marry someone that his father had felt special connivance that he for fill unlike all the others. He was going to marry someone of this Soun Tendo's daughter. No, Genma wasn't his father. Sasuke was. He was his father now.  
I  
  
Many hours later Ranma reentered his body after reviewing all his new knowledge and getting to know his new friend. He had much to say and Ranma was beginning to look at the voice like an older brother or a friend Genma never let him have.  
"Did you enjoy your little romp through my time as a vampire?" a sudden voice called from the shadows.  
A startled Ranma replied, "Yes father."  
"Father?" noted with a mock surprise. "Wow I do enjoy that. I didn't know you cared so much," with a modest bow.  
Smiling now revealing slight fangs he said nothing.  
"RANMA!" he grabbed his attention. "You must be conscious about your teeth. You can't let a human see them it will draw suspicion. You can hide your fangs and that is something I will be teaching you along with many other things."  
  
Growling noises and the slush of blood could be heard as Ranma and his new master were walking along the beach as Ranma stopped to feed on a poor fishermen.  
"Hmm ... stop Ranma. It is rude to drink the last drop. It shows that you don't respect him for what he has done for you. Drop him," and on command he let the body drop unto the ground. "Now Ranma what do we say?" in a cute and slightly annoying voice.  
"Ro wavshi doru canihg," but also meaning {'Let the soul of this mortal aid my never ending hunger of death.'} Standing he bowed his head to respect his food.  
"Very good Ranma," then pushing his foot against the side of his head he pushed forward therefore snapping his neck. Just to make sure he got on his knees and snapped his neck again in the opposite direction.  
"Now why do we do this?" this time in a very serious and respective tone.  
"To keep the silence and secrecy of our kind and so humans do not find out that we exist and to respect the human who's life we take to stay 'alive'," it had been 6 weeks since Ranma had been made a vampire and had already adjusted to Vampire tradition and language. He was taller and seemed to have been corrected of the poor health care Genma had placed upon him. Although he no longer eats that of the mortals.  
"Now that the basic training and learning has come to you lets explore. I believe it is time we correct some of Genma's mistakes. Sooner or later the people scam by your father will return for their price and we should seek them to fix the problem. No?" he asked.  
Over the next few weeks Ranma cleaned up a few loose ends. Like Daikoku....  
  
Flash back......  
  
A pounding on the door could be heard at the Daikoku house. The grandmaster of the art and restaurant owner rush's to the door.  
"How may I help you? Are you interested in lessons? Or maybe some of our gourmet food? State your name?" asking with a small smile on his face expecting a customer.  
"Saotome," a chilling voice with no emotion replied with a sense of bitter angry behind his words. Instantly realizing who it must be...putting a hand on his shoulder looking down with teary eyes.  
"Finally he has returned," he stated. "YES FINALLY THE MARRIAGE WILL TAKE PLACE IMMEDIATELY! OH HAPPY DAY!!!! So my boy how's your father," with his hand still on the boys shoulder which he soon learned was a big mistake.  
"Dead," he stated in that same empty cold-blooded voice. "And so shall you if you ever touch me again. DON'T TOUCH ME GOT IT!" now holding his hand by the wrist and with merely his index and thumb was bending the bone causing intense pain. He released the hand and nodded to a his oddly robed companion.  
Ranma making a signal to the men near by three huge trucks that looked like they were meant for construction work. It sped towards the house and turned while going and slowly backed up to the house.  
"For compensation for the lies and deceived my father instilled upon you I will give you all the things he took in exchange," noting to the trucks. They then revealed their contents full of rice, fish and thousands of pairs of pickles held together with elastic bands.  
"I believe that will be more than enough to repay for the promise of me marrying your daughter :correct: he rasped in the soothing stun voice.  
:Yes: he stated in a shocked voice realizing that he was letting such a fine catch for his daughter but started thinking about how this much was more than enough to pay for him. The more he thought about the more thoughts that didn't sound like his were popping about.  
  
---------------------------------- Note: Another point about the voice stunner. It has the ability to point out simple thoughts. As stated before thoughts and ideas can be placed into someone's subconscious. It also shows emotions as a way to sneak this stunning effect into order and grab the persons mind. It's also like wrestling. A bigger and stronger mind can be a greatly effect the outcome of this battle of the mind. More powerful the mind the easier to influence an individual ---------------------------------  
  
End of flashback.......  
  
Since then he had been repaying all the people Genma had lied to. He would either repay them with a million times over whether money or food. If that didn't work he would challenge them for their sign. Knowing that if Ranma beat them they would lose their ability to teach their art and would lose everything in their lives. Ranma remembered one of the poor fools who expected his challenge.  
  
Flash back..............  
  
"No, Ranma we want you to marry my daughter and you must on honor," the foolish dojo owner demanded. Sighing the boy in front of him replied, "Then I challenge you for your sign."  
"I expect your challenge and if you lose you marry one of my daughters. And if you lose then we would have no right to enforce it on you," allowing him in.  
The dojo had nothing really special about it. There were some students in the room praticing this oddly specialist art. His eyes quickly darted around the room noted 46 of them. He chuckled and decided to toy around awhile mess with some heads.  
"Hey I have an idea. I'll take the whole of the dojo at once and one armed. Plus one of my knees must always be on the ground. With the one arm I'm allowed to use I can only use my index finger. Sound good to you?" with a cocky tone.  
He could not believe his good fortune. He would beat him in five minutes and have him married to his daughter and the dojo would be secured. He had an odd feeling at first but after hearing the terms of the fight he was absolutely sure he could take him.  
Making a slight head twitch the students and family got prepared for the fight. Ranma took the demanded pose while his sensai took a moment to look through his knowledge for the move Ranma intended to use.  
/Remember Ranma nothing to serious I don't want to have to make a cover up if you lose control and kill someone\ after finding out which technique he planned to use.  
One of the faster ones lunged at him with his weapon and tried a strike for his knees. Ranma grabbed his weapon with his index finger and tuned it over his head and slammed the kid into the floor behind him on his head. Adding more pressure he snapped it in half. Putting down his other knee and switching the weight he slowly crawled forward. Another stabbed at Ranma with his spear like object which Ranma parried with his finger and grabbed it again this time pulling him forward and then hitting him with a shiautse point making his arm stiff up which Ranma then grabbed by the pinkie and lifted him above his head and twirled him around several times before letting go and throwing him out a window. His remaining opponents tried a team up which was used against themselves. One of them sneaked up on Ranma who ducked and two of the students hit each other with the ends of their staffs. He then took his leg up and kicked three in the chest knocking them to the wall. He leaned on his knee and sticking out his leg swiped all his opponents in a 4 foot 360 angle of himself. With half remaining he used one of his countless secret technique. On both knees he slammed down his one hand with a charge of natural energy causing an earthquake. Also the ground under the fighters feet popped up as all were throw across the room slamming against walls, chairs everything. Only the grand master and his daughter remained who not believing it floated along with the rest of the unconscious members.  
"We surrender!!!!!" a sad and frightened man cried holding his child behind him.  
"My sign," retorted Ranma with a mock curtesy.  
He went to the outer wall ripping off the sign handing it to Ranma. He began to weep into his wife and kids arms. He was terrified. Maybe my wife won't want me any more? and thoughts of a sort began swimming in his mind. Seeing this Ranma could not bring himself to keep his prize...  
"Sir," the man turned around afraid he wanted something more. "This dojo is your life. If you can punch me I let you keep your sign."  
  
End of flash back..........  
  
Ranma was happy as he and his master began dinner. He remembered the look of joy on the girls face as he gave them their sign back. It made the blood packet seem even tastier. He took out a check board and checked out one more name on the list. There were only two names left on the list and the Tendo's and Kuonjis.  
His new father had had the 'special' interest groups he had made allies with look up in Japanese computer systems to find out where Ukyo was living at the present. His father had made many friends and as many foes. Although some of his allies were unsavory, illegal and unorthodox they got the job done. The triad, yakuza, gangs, and kingpins all over to name a few nasty fellows they had done each other much in the past and that counts in the under world. But he also had many good allies. Half born human vampires he helped lead normal lives all round including those in businesses that control lots of power, the dragons, the order of magi, many ninja clans and governments world wide.  
His contacts had lead them to a small village where Ukyo was living at an orphanage which made him nearly cry.  
Pulling himself together he asked, "When's the next thunderstorm?"  
  
Well, I didn't think that I would get any good responses at of this and paid it little mind. But so much attention made me continue. Thanks for the support and keep it coming. Sorry it was so late and the next one won't come out for quite a while as I'm going on vacation. This is a list, for some of you who want to know, of all the cast the stun voice will work on.  
  
Kuno: Push over. Egotistical, ... do I even need to explain this? Kodachi:Hmmmm... yes insanity does help let into someone's mind. Genam: OOPS he dead. Soun: For those of you who are mindless Akane fans this is one of the reasons I don't like Akane. Soun is very emotional, for those who didn't notice, and never took his responsibility as a father to discipline his children into correct conduct and this is one of the reasons why Akane is so spoiled. (Whoop there goes 20 readers) His theory of always depending on his emotions is why he never taught any classes and was depending on Ranma in the original show and manga to take everything and put it on his shoulders. Soun will be controlled to the mind stun. Akane: Yes. Obviously. Her hatred for a lot of things, over emotional sensitivity... ok this is pointless. Akane will fall into the mind trap like a ton of bricks ok! Nabiki: Uhhh.... HMO ... this is hard. Nabiki's cold bloodless and ice queen nature will hit full throttle in this fic. Using your emotions too much can make the mind trap very easy to use but it will go the same for emptiness. Not using your emotions to often will soften you inside and make you easy to be controlled. Although the experience will be very different from the regular mind stun. Ukyo: No very smart and uses her brain. He will have difficulty using it on her. Shampoo: She stands very little chance of being pulled under unless you tap into her feelings of pride and taunt her with the idea of betraying her pride and honor. Ryoga: Ryoga will not appear in this fic because he never met Ryoga. He met him after cat fist and duh. Mousse: Can't except the truth. Shampoo doesn't like him he'll never give up blah blah. Very weak mind and never stands up and says anything when Shampoo ridicules him. I'll give him loyalty and stupidity. Kasumi: Too obvious. Yes. Cologne: No. Happosai: Yes.  
  
And the last thing I will probably get a review about is the half vampires. The only way you can be a half is if you were not fully sired or one of your parents was a vampire. Those is the only ways! Later I'm at blacknight202@aol.com. 


	3. Ranma's return

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Naruto belongs to someone else but whoever owns it owns it.  
  
Ch 3 The flare  
  
/Telepathic speech\  
  
{'Vampire tongue'} \English/ [German] ! Chinese! :Mind stun speech: #blood knowledge# $English$  
  
It was a mid summer afternoon and it was raining. The sky was a darker shade of gray. Children in their houses were upset that their parents wouldn't let them go out side. Saying they would get hypitheormrs (spelled incorrectly on purpose) they were banished to their house the kids played video games and sipped at their warm tea. Although a certain Ukyo was still in the rain. She was struggling to get back indoors as she had sprained her ankle when she tripped over a rock in the road. She had all ready began wearing boys cloths.  
"Isn't this rain ever going to stop?" she silently asked herself. Thinking about how the other kids were going to laugh at her she continued. She could she the orphanage she was forced to live in at the end of the street and began limping to her destination she saw that one kid was still out in the rain. He was 4'9 and wore a long trench coat. The collar of the shirt went all the way up to the cheek bone. He had an odd looking hat that the rain seemed to roll off and fall over the boy like a shield on his head. He was holding what looked like a brief case in one hand and an umbrella in the other.  
Getting closer to him she seemed to recognize him. ITS RANMA!  
"Finally I will get my revenge!" taking off the battle spatula on her back she charged him surprisingly fast for a limping person. He ducked the slash dropping on the balls of his feet and slide to the left when she brought a downward strike. He stood up to face her still not taking a stance. She rushed forward and slipped falling to the floor. Ranma dropped his stuff lunged forward dropped to his knees and caught her around her waist in the split second timing. Ukyo was shocked to find herself in his arms.  
"You ankle," he said worried. Ukyo was all to happy to see Ranma caring and even WORRYING about her.  
She laid down on her back as he brought his suit case out to reveal assortment of things from first aid kit to a small katana.  
After fixing her leg, noting how he didn't look up her skirt in her vulnerability, they stood up to face each other.  
He was looking directly into her eyes and all the sadness in the world was there. She sighed a forgiving sigh when Ranma leapt around her crying on her shoulder. She simply stood there waiting and he brought his face back up to hers. His cold hands up against her face surprised but passed. He ran his hand down her face until her lips. Red ovals he couldn't tear his eyes from. They were leaning towards each other in total understanding. She closed her eyes waiting for it......  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a startled girl awoke. Ukyo jumped right up in a seating position. remembering her last memoires.  
Sighing she began thinking what she was going to do when she found him.... But something in the back of her mind had thought there was more to the dream. Like it meant something. Pulling herself back to reality suddenly understanding why the alarm went off. This morning was her duty to serve breakfast to the other orphaned kids.  
  
Meanwhile outside her window.......  
  
"Ukyo.... Ukyo," the vampire martial artist teased his portage. "You wanta make out with her," imitating a chimpanzee. "You like girls," pointed at him like a school kid.  
"And what if I do?" Ranma stated suddenly feeling courageous.  
"Nice come back," noted as his sire drank from the blood bank packet. "Although Ranma you shouldn't have laid it to her like that she might be distraught," reviewing the dream invasion Ranma had laid in Ukyo's mind.  
"Don't worry. If the weather channel is right then," hearing thunder from above, "then when I meet up with her this afternoon she'll think it was her dream informing her of my arrival. Like in Back to the future 2," ending with the reference.  
"Oh yea great flic too," acknowledging Ranma statement. "So we bag your girl and go back to France?" but was suddenly interrupted.  
"Ahh come on you said we would go to Ireland for bangers and mash," with a puppy dog look on his face whimpering.  
"Kid I invented that face it work on me," turning away while Ranma made more dog sounds. Finally cracking his master said, " Oh all right. I really wanted to go get some crepe societes. I know this really great place in France...."  
  
Meanwhile in France......  
  
"OH Miss Tendo how I long you!" a French restaurant owner as he kissed the picture of Akane at age 9 nearly swallowing it whole. He continued and sneezed.  
"Oh my darling' must be talking about my good looks. I will come for you soon my darling'" again almost swallowing it.  
  
.......................  
  
"But OK," as they turned back to see Ukyo they were startled to find that she had gone to the cafeteria.  
"No matter this is a perfect time to test out the newest item," pulling out a bag of weird looking four legged mech..  
Plugging them into his laptop-computer with remote control plug's he brought up a program and began typing ganji words.  
"Mission: Observation of subject Ukyo Kuonji," he typed into the keyboard. He then placed some of her genetic material namely her hair. It showed a read out of Ukyo's genetics. The little units stood on their hind legs like men but then bent their heads and began to roll towards Ukyo. They watched the progress of the bots observation. When he had meet up with some of the ninja on their journeys they seemed to act very similarly in gathering information.  
They soon released the flea model that attaches itself to the subject to figure out its statues. It read all green. Blood pressure, heart rate the works. It was pretty much an uneventful day. The bots had taken positions all over the orphanage. Each biological eye had a 360 degree view and made 8 box views on the screen in each of the rooms each screen covering 45 degrees.  
Abilities of these droids were impressive to say the least. They had special cables for jumping, a mini flame thrower and a GPS system to compute distance and location to its home base.  
Two were attached to the roof they were everywhere hiding in obscure place like the distance between two books.  
Hours wore on finally Ukyo and her fiends left to go to the all boys school. Ranma recalled the droids and they followed her by using Ranma's laptop to triangulated her position while Sasuke was using the GPS software and a map of area for them to follow. On their way they would drop on of the many droids that would take poise for Ukyo on her way back to the orphanage. They were about two blocks away from her position while sending more droids forward ahead of her. Ranma contacted the nearest Nabiki like tradesmen a certain Yuoung Lung Mui.  
"Yes what is it? Oh you want me to follow a certain.." Looking up old files on the certain person. "OK you want me to tail Ukyo Kuijon? Sure what the starting bid?"  
"Umm let me think. I think 20,000 should do it right? Oh and 40,000 when we meet," chucking.  
Young nearly had a heart failure at this turn and spit up his milk. "20,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST FOR TAILING HIM!!!!!!" he screamed surprised but absorbed by happiness.  
"This is very important. If she finds out what you where doing the payment is cut in half. Just a little incentive," smirking on his end of the phone.  
School ended, a certain kingpin got his cash, and Ukyo on her way back from school stopped at a dojo and watched blissfully imagining herself teaching her own awkward style with Ranma holding her and helping teach a class, babies crying in the room having a nice dinner......  
But unfortunately this wasn't meant for her.   
Sadly she walked out and tripped upon twisting her ankle?!  
She gasped. It was starting all over again just like the dream she had. The clouds over head began to roar thunder and single drops fell. No, it must be a coincidence right?  
She ran and the rain began to downpour. She had the oddest feeling. This seemed so familiar. The same post sign she passed in her dream was right there. 143 Ave and west shukoi street. She ran trying to convince herself it was just a dream. She was sopping wet and then she saw it. The orphanage no Ranma and her heart was crushed but she saw something walking towards her. It was the masked Ranma!  
She grabbed her spatula and ran at him still feeling the pounding burn of the sprain. She did the same first strike and he reacted the same as the dream it continued on she still hoping it wasn't a dream and if it was then she'd never wake up.  
When he was healing her leg unlike in the dream his hand seemed to glow with a serene light which made her feel calm.  
They stood up and he opened the umbrella. That was new. He did not cry. He just skipped to the face holding. Before long they were right back to the memory of the dream kiss but better.  
He broke from it and turned to an oddly dressed man and shouted through the rain, " Are the units back in?"  
"Yes, and Ukyo's stuff is being mail ordered to the place you bought," still looking down at his water proof down to 500 ft laptop.  
"Excellent we'll be there in no time. Should we teleport?" wondering if Ukyo could be hurt.  
"Sure save money on airline tickets," with a fake smile.  
Turning back to Ukyo, "Whoa you're really wet."  
"I guess," she returned sheepishly.  
"Everything is ready on my command. Will you come with me?" she could not refuse that begging dog-like look. He obviously was rich, powerful, and very honorable.  
"Of course I will," he grabbed her from around the waist and whispered in her ear, "It wasn't a dream." They vanished and reappeared in a bar. They took a seat and ordered a bangers and mash a beer and a soda.  
"We have something's to talk about." 


End file.
